roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Elissa Saal
Elissa's Appearance A huge woman, at six foot seven, with chest-based assets to match her size, and gorgeous emerald eyes, Elissa is certainly a striking figure, with no trouble pointing her out in a crowd. She also has long blond hair, reaching the base of her spine in length, and is all-around rather an attractive woman. One thing generally well hidden by her uniform and height above most woman, is her muscles. Where she a foot smaller, she would have well honed muscles, strong and broad, capable of enticing those with that kind of interest just by existing, let alone flexing her arms. But tall as she is, the muscles are spread over a wider area, so she simply looks fit, a little toned but nothing to write home about - her abs are a different story, since they are fit to wash your clothes on - and she prefers it that way. Between her well-formed buttocks, breasts, and heart-throb smile, she has enough to entice people with anyway Personality While she has a very enticing appearance, Elissa's personality is not quite so. She is a somewhat shy woman, preferring to do her work with the inanimate objects than the animate ones. This shyness stems from an unnatural ability to say the wrong thing and garner all the trouble that ever comes with that. Best just to avoid people. Though, on the other side of the coin, she has very little assertion to be able to fend off the people who don't mind her shy, awkward nature. Even worse the ones that like to torment her shy manners. The one thing that can break the mold of her nature is talking about her work. She has a great deal of passion about that, and will talk with a great flame about the art of firearms and amour smithing. And how one kind of makes the other redundant but that is something she ignores because she likes them both. History A boring birth followed by a boring life, Elissa has nothing spectacular to talk about. Her father was a gunsmith and her mother was a talior, but she took to her father's trade instead of her mother's because her talent laid there. In addition to learning gunsmithing, she was apprenticed to the local armourer and learned voraciously, becoming a craftsman of some renown in the small village. Though, to her, that was not something of much greatness. The village was small, after all. She has kept the first rifle she made as a sentimental thing, and a weapon if she ever decided to actually go out and do some adventuring. Or if some adventuring decided to come in and do her. Whichever way around it went, there was a gun to help her out. If she ever got around to using it. Some time into this, she played host to a woman who stumbled in extremely wounded. Elissa was scared she was going to die, but fortunately it turned out she was more robust than that and recovered with help. After recovery, they got talking what was going on, and it turned out that she had tried to hunt some monsters,but her weaponry was not up to scratch and failed to damage them enough. Hearing this, Elissa made her a new sword so she might go complete the contract, as failing a contract was terrible for one's reputation. This went well, and the woman came to share the reward for the hunt, and then start to come round more often till she was practically living there. Elissa tried to tell her there was no need to go so far, but it went on deaf ears ande so she got herself a roomate that did shady stuff at night but not anything El ever looked into. Privacy was a right, after all. Gear Aside from the musket that is rarely used, Elissa works her trade with a pair of finely wrought tools, one for gunsmithing and the other for armour working. They are fine things, and a villain might think to want them, but Elissa has her musket close enough by to dissuade people from trying to run. As of yet, nobody can outrun a bullet. Category:Characters